Senses
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: A cliche plot. Ally is the Volturi's own Princess of Darkness, but when she feeds in public, the princess gets kicked out of the castle all the way to Forks, Washington. /!\ Curse words galore! No clue why I chose that title
1. Chapter One

Senses

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related material. I don't own the various company brands I mention. I don't think anyone owns this plot because its cliché but fun to write about. I only own Ally.

I gazed upon my room one last time, trailing my hand over my black headboard; the one Aro had bought for me. He had been quite surprised to discover a vampire that actually slept. A rarity, indeed. I had been his favorite, I could tell. He never made Jane torture me; he never made Alec cut off my senses. Now I was being exiled. Amazing. One little itisy-bitsy public feeding and I was banished from Volterra and sent to this rinky-dink little town called Spoons or whatever. Santiago had told me I was lucky, getting a second chance from Aro. He said Aro must've pulled his authority and kept me alive. I had just rolled my eyes then; after being released from the cellar Marcus had ordered me in, threatening me with Jane if I didn't, saying Aro wouldn't be around to save me. Now I was wondering if Santiago was telling me the truth.

"Ally, time to go." Felix summoned, shaking me out of my thoughts. I picked up my last black embroidered bag, the one with baby blue, antique pink and Bell, from Beauty and the Beast, yellow flowers and felt my body sadden as I flicked off the light off and left the castle like building that I had come to know as home. Jane glared at me on the way out, glancing at Aro every few seconds to see if his decision had changed, but Aro simply shook his head, indicting a no. I gave Heidi a hug before bowing to Aro, Marcus and Caius and letting Aro embrace me for a slight second. I turned to Alec, a small sad smile making its way to my lips as my arms found their way to his neck, winding around it as his arms grasped my waist tightly, squeezing me. Demetri politely cleared his throat and I realized we were taking too long. We pulled away, his arms still around my waist. I put my pale, cool hand to his cheek.

"Never forget me." I whispered, pressing my lips to his for only a moment.

"As long as you never stop thinking about me, my dear Alexandria." He murmured against my lips. His hands suddenly pressed against my stomach and gently pushed me away. I kissed his cheek for a second and turned to his demon spawn sister.

"Jane." I glared

"Alexandria." She hissed back.

I exchanged small kisses on the cheek with Santiago, Demetri and Felix while the driver loaded my bags into the trunk of the car.

"Farewell, everyone, I long to see you again soon." I felt the sorrow well up in my chest and heaved a little sob as I got in the car, wiping my eyes out of habit, then remembering that I had been a vampire for three years and that I didn't cry. I went through all my memories of myself and Alec, trying to feel something to hold on to.

"Miss, are you taking the public airplane or the private jet?" The driver asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I pondered this for a moment. "The private, I wish to change my appearance." I told him softly, stretching out on the generous leather interior, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under my head, and looking up at the ceiling of the car. My hand found my bellybutton and started toying with my belly ring. I pulled the cover away from the mirror and morphed myself so my black mane had turned into luscious red curls that went to my armpits. I made myself taller than my true five foot three and my eyes went round from almond shaped.

-Time skip to when she arrives in Forks-

Carlisle Clouden, or whatever the hell his last name was, stood waiting for me. I recognize him from Aro's pictures. He was taller than I was now, seven inches after five, his skin pale like Aro's and bright blond hair hurting my eyes. They were 'close' friends. Yeah right. His hand shot out in front of me as I walked past him, twirling a curl innocently and gazing around as if I was looking for someone.

"Ally?" He asked looking over his nose at me.

I gave him a confused smile as I gave him a speedy once over. His eyes were gold. Why? "Um, no, sorry." I lied before attempting to continue past him.

"Right, your eyes are red."

"I don't see why this is any of your business, Sir, but I have contacts."

"She's lying, Carlisle." A voice behind me whispered, making me jump. "She has the ability to morph her appearance." He said coolly.I whirled around to see a tall guy, with pale skin just like the rest of us. He had tousled bronze hair and the same shade of butterscotch eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how you can be so certain." I snapped in a calm tone of my own.

"Ally," Carlisle started, "This is my son Edward. He has the ability to read minds."

Damn. I'd have to be careful around him. Edward chuckled, and grabbed a couple of my bags before I snatched them from his hands and glared at him, picking up the rest of my stuff. He rolled his eyes and led the way to a black Mercedes. I yawned a bit as I loaded my bags into the trunk of the slick black car. Edward held the door to the backseat open for me and I nodded at him once, my mouth forming a nearly inaudible 'thank you'. Clambering into the back, I slipped off my Uggs and brought my sock-clad feet up to the seat, resting my head on the window.

"Carlisle how much time do we have?" I inquired groggily, pressing my forehead against the glass.

"About an hour or so."

"Okay…" I trailed off, already falling asleep on the window, my hand propping up my head. I drifted in and out of the slumber, catching glimmers of their conversation.

"….odd…sleeping vampire…" Carlisle's words flickered out for the most part.

"…..don't….capable….dangerous..." Edward whispered. I finally got to sleep and slept for the next twenty minutes, expecting to see the house when I woke up. Instead, I noticed I was in my pajamas, God I hoped there were girls in this house, under my cozy black comforter and my hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. I examined my room; noticing all the lime green, hot pink and neon blue. I groaned. The only black thing in my room was the set of sheets I brought with me from Italy. At least it went well together. I thrust my arms out in front of me and flopped back onto my pillow for a moment before rolling out of bed and exploring my closet for clothes. Inside it, it was friggin' huge yet not a walk-in, I noticed my clothes shoved into the far left side, behind the door you had to jiggle to get open. The right side contained a bunch of flirty skirts, super skinny jeans and girly tops, the floor coated with at least twenty pairs of flats in assorted colors as well as limited edition Uggs, though I didn't mind those so much, flip-flops and one pair of Converse. I crawled forward, shrinking myself down to five feet and feeling around the back wall until I felt some sort of ledge. I grabbed it and pulled up on it, revealing an empty passage. I carefully crawled inside of it, shrinking myself again to four foot nine and travelled down the length of it, noticing a spiral swirl that gently descended until I came across another panel that rose up and noticed that it led outside the house. Handy. I turned around and continued up the opening to my room. Once back inside, I quickly stripped myself out of my burgundy silk boy shorts and tank top and located my bathrobe. Shoving my arms in the soft blue sleeves, I tied it around myself and went off in search of the bathroom. I found it as a model like blonde left the room, her hair reaching her waist from the water and her steps as graceful as you'd imagine a dove's wings carrying it to a safe haven.

"Oh. Hello." She noticed me a bit late, considering I was standing directly across from her. "You must be Alexandria."

"I prefer Ally, if you don't mind." I made sure to let the venom seep into my voice. She was the Princess of Light, seemingly radiating it, of this family, I could already tell. Her aura pulsed yellow. I was exactly the opposite. The Princess of Dark, I don't care how many pink clothes you gave me, I'd wear black.

"Oh," She said again, her face falling a bit. Oh God. Don't tell me she's upset because she didn't find her mini-me. "I'm Rosalie." Are you kidding me? Even her name says 'Princess'. I rolled my eyes inconspicuously and stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely, though I could tell I wasn't going to be 'besties!' with her. She shook my hand and sauntered down the hall to what I presumed was her room. I shrugged her presence off and stepped into the shower, making the water was on hot by testing it with my tongue. Once I was sure, I scrubbed myself down, ignoring my scars from so long ago and caressing my ankle tattoo with the scrubbie. I then washed my hair, careful to hit the spot on my neck with my other tattoo. As I bathed my thoughts went to who I had met and how many were left and how I hoped that Rosalie wasn't the only other chick in this house. So far the only talented member was Edward so I'd have to keep my thoughts in check around him. I stepped out of the shower and shook out my hair out over the tub, wrapping a towel around it and pulling my bathrobe over my body again before leaving the steam filled bathroom and going back to my room. I passed a big burly guy, with curly brown hair. I glanced at him, scoffed and went on my merry way.

"Nice tattoo." He whispered as I walked by him, raising an eyebrow. My hand instantly flew to my neck, where one of the tattoos resided and I glared at his back long after I reached my room. I knew he knew I was glaring because he chuckled, turned around and met my gaze. I sniffed, turned on my heal and slammed the door. I looked over the décor again and noticed I had a new little Netbook and my cell phone was charging. Someone had put a case over it; black with neon purple wave patterns on it. I didn't know who thought of that, but I'd have to thank them. I pressed play on the stocked iTunes filled with the generic stuff, Fall Put Boy, Panic at the Disco, Green Day, and the works. I hit shuffle and felt a smile light up my face when Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on with Face Down. I loved this song and I immediately started doing all the weird dance moves as I made my way to the closet and picked out the most gothic outfit* I could find. Donning it, I morphed my hair from curly red to super straight deep black, made my eyes an intensely almond shape and rimmed them in black charcoal liner, covering my lids in smoky gray. I didn't want them to be attracted to me. I wanted them to fear me.

"Ally" Rosalie poked her head in, "Carlisle wants you down st-whoa." She cut off, her eyes widening at my image. One down.

"Thanks." I returned in a clipped voice before pushing past her and heading down the stairs to the living room. The people looked up at my entrance and majority did a double take.

"Hello Ally." Carlisle greeted, getting up to stand beside me. "Sleep well?"

"Fantastically." I responded in a monotone voice.

Carlisle grimaced but managed to regain his smile in a few seconds. Not bad. I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I spun around to see Edward enter the house with this girl. This obviously human girl, I wasn't even hungry and her scent appealed to me like no other. My mind shifted into hunting mode and started forming a plan on how to get her. Edward stepped in front of her, like that would deter me. Someone cleared their throat and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle turned me facing away from her.

"Ally, that's Edward's _girlfriend _Bella." His words were filled with thick implications; they translated to 'She's not to be harmed and if she is, we're protecting her, not helping you."

Bella gave me a cautious smile. "Hi."

I smiled back but didn't say anything. I could feel Edward's gaze digging into my back but I wasn't about to apologize. I didn't apologize.

Carlisle captured my attention and went around the room. "The little one over there is Alice; the one next to here is her husband Jasper." He pointed to a pixie like girl that was giving me a terrified look and holding hands with a stiff blond boy. _He doesn't seem frightened but Alice does._ I thought.

"Don't flatter yourself." Edward spoke in an amused tone. "Alice isn't horrified by you. She horrified by your clothes."

I rolled my eyes. She must've stocked my room. Lovely.

"My wife Esme." Esme stepped forward to give me a slight hug. I liked her already. She's the only person whose first impression didn't piss me off besides Jasper and Carlisle.

"Next we have Rosalie and Emmett." He pointed to the blonde Rosalie I'd met before who was clutching the muscular arm of the brawny guy that had commented on my tattoo.

"Got anymore?" He gave me up rather quickly. I hadn't wanted these people to know.

"Anymore what?" Jasper asked.

I felt my defenses go up. "Nothing." I shot back to Emmett, my eyes blazing.

"Jasper..." Carlisle implied and suddenly I felt myself become calmer and more willing to play nice. I whirled on Jasper.

"What did you do?" I snapped, ignoring the calm. My insides were boiling and I knew my anger issues were two words away from punching someone in the face.

"Alexandria." Carlisle's tone seeped warning. "Jasper is special, just like you and the rest of your Volturi family." He started, inspecting my face. I waited for him to go on. "Jasper has the ability to control the emotions of those around him."

"Anyone else?" I asked with a bored edge to my voice.

Carlisle sighed. I knew he was struggling with me. I wasn't about to make this easy for them. I'd give them two weeks before I was back on a plane to Italy.

"Don't be so sure." Edward murmured.

"Well, Edward has the ability to read minds, as I'm sure you've remembered by now and Alice has the ability to see the future." He told me before addressing the room. "And Ally has the ability to morph her appearance at will."

I sighed and felt a tug on my hand. It was Alice, leading me upstairs to my room. I didn't want to go but I don't think I had a choice. On the way out of the room, though, I took a whiff of Bella for the road, savoring the scent.

**Author's Note: I'm writing a Twilight fic. Oh my God. I blame it on Eclipse. Damn it. I'm officially putting Cassiopeia Malfoy on hiatus, like it wasn't already. I just have to watch and read everything again because I'm in Twilight, Glee, Degrassi and Percy Jackson mode too. Please review. It'll inspire me to write faster. Any comments, questions, concerns? Leave them in my review box please. Also, you'll notice in the paragraph where she is getting dressed, there's an asterisk next to the word 'outfit' and I don't wanna be one of the authors that post a bunch of links regarding every outfit, but I wanted you to see how far she was going into goth/vampire clichés just to scare them. Anyway, as I type this it's nearly four am. Good norning.**

**-Julie**


	2. Chapter Two

Senses

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. See the last chapter.

"Come _on _Ally!" The pixie urged, clutching my hand in an uber tight grip and dragging me up to my room at hyper speed, so I don't get what she was complaining about.

"Why?" I snapped.

We stopped outside my painfully cheerful room and she shoved the door open, pushing me inside and slamming the door tightly. She sat me down on the bed and gave me a once over.

"Okay, so it's cold out today so I'm thinking…..skinny jeans, a cute top and Uggs." She decided. I rolled my eyes as she rummaged in my closet, extracting a pair of super skinny blue jeans, a light pink and soft green plaid tank top, a brown cashmere sweater and brown Ugg boots. She left the room momentarily for me to get dressed. I didn't. "Are you ready yet?" She called in through the door after a minute.

I picked at my nails. "No, not yet." I said back.

She waited five more minutes. "Now?"

"Uh, no!"

Five more minutes passed before she stormed in the door. "Are you ready _yet?"_ She asked before she saw me, sitting on my bed and picking at my nails. "Okay. Either you get dressed by yourself or I get to play Barbie." She warned.

"Alright, but at least leave the room?" I requested.

"Fine." Her eyes bore into mine. After a minute of a staring contest she turned on her heel and left.

I shrugged her off and quickly changed into the outfit she pulled out for me. I tip-toed to the door and pulled it open. She must've been leaning on it because she stumbled backwards before catching her balance and sighed.

"Of all the vampires I've met, you're the clumsiest." I told her, picking at my nails again.

She rolled her eyes and circled me like a half. "Hmm, I like the combo." She informed me, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the floor length mirror next to my closet. I gazed back at what I saw; Smoldering red eyes, long black hair and a blech outfit that consisted of pink that hurt my eyes, puke green and crap brown on a five foot three girl. "So, whaddya think?" She was obviously waiting to her 'fantastic', 'I love it' and 'Oh my God' thrown around.

"It's not me." I grimaced at my reflection. "On anyone else, like Rosalie, it would be good, but not my style." My aura may pulse black, but she was clearly used to people telling her how much they loved her outfits. I wasn't _that _evil, despite contrary belief. Her face fell. "You know what, Alice. It's perfect; I was just looking at the reflection of what I was afraid of." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." She beamed and literally went skipping out of my room.

I sighed and flopped face down on my bed.

"That was…..very kind of you." A voice, I was slowly learning to distinguish their voices. It was either Emmett or Edward and as far I as I was aware I could hear Emmett from downstairs.

"Go away Edward." I demanded. "You to Bella, Jasper." I hissed without looking up. Wait, my mind backtracked, _Bella? _ I could hear her heart beat faster and I caught her scent. In one fluid motion I was crouched to attack, I hissed and let my hunting instincts kick in. I lunged at her, before being knocked backwards by Edward.

"Get out of her Bella." He ordered. Bella didn't hesitate to listen. She high tailed it out of here and I tried to push past Edward and track Bella but Jasper grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. I snapped my jaws at him, trying to get my pray. Edward quickly thrust my other arm against the wall and I was trapped.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled and within seconds the strongest vampire was there. "Switch with Jasper." He demanded, keeping my arm tight in the wall. Emmett and Jasper exchanged spots and I managed to get away from them for a second before Emmett caught me around the waist and threw me against the bed. I struggled against him but he was stronger.

"Let me go!" I snarled, tearing at his hands.

"Anytime now Jasper." Emmett grunted. Suddenly I felt a huge amount of calm wash over my body and I stopped thrashing against Emmett. He let go of me slowly but kept hovering near my bed. I was breathing heavily and kept my face against my pillow. Edward ditched now that Jasper had it-me, under control, probably to comfort Bella. Meanwhile, Emmett was ranting. "I mean, didn't Carlisle tell you not to go after her? What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed her, not that you would've gotten to her, but the principal! Honest to God." He lectured.

"Emmett, stop." Jasper hissed sharply. "She feels bad enough as it is. She doesn't need your help."

Emmett growled and left the room in ire. Jasper sat down on the edge of my bed and put a tentative hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I snapped. He removed his hand and sat there for a moment.

"Ally, it wasn't your fault." He told me gently.

"It's not my fault?" I asked, spinning around and sitting up. "I attacked her!"

"It's in our nature." He tried to reason with me not even a second after I finished my sentence.

"No. You hunt animals. I hunt humans."

"I used to pursue humans."

"But you don't now."

He hesitated for a moment before responding. "Carlisle helped me. He's going to be able to help you."

I sniffed and pulled a pillow over my head. He stood up and turned to the door. "Think about what I said." He recommended.

"Jasper?" I whispered feebly, knowing he would hear.

"Yes?" He spun around.

I launched myself into his arms and buried my face in his chest. "Thanks."

His arms wrapped around me and he held me for a minute. "Anytime kid." He let me go and turned out the door.

He was right. He did help. I changed into denim shorts and a tee shirt, grabbing my favorite My Chemical Romance jacket. "Yeah, I get it." I whispered. "Bye Cullens, Hales." I shrunk myself down, opened the passage in my closet and disappeared.


	3. Chapter Three

Senses

Chapter Three

I was making progress through the woods and over a river with a quick and easy jump when I forgot I had pocketed my phone before I left until I felt it in my boot. Turning it own, I was greeted to a symphony of overlapping vibrations. Someone preprogrammed the numbers of all of my new family's phones. Going through the texts I had: Four from Jasper, one from Edward, six from Alice, two from Rosalie, seven apiece from Carlisle and Emmett and five from Esme. They all ranged from '_Where are you?' _to '_Young lady, if you're not back in ten minutes I'm calling the cops!',_ though those were mostly from Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. I exited out of the texting menu and saw the 'Missed Call' screen pop up. Fourteen missed calls. They were from everyone except Edward and Rose. I rolled my eyes and pressed the 'Hold' button on the side, turning my phone idle. I didn't want to hear it right now. I continued walking along on my merry way, minding my business when I collided with a hot, shirtless guy who got rammed into my side. Our eyes locked for a moment before he helped pick me up and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He flashed his pearly white teeth at me. It took me a minute to respond because I was totally amazed at how good he looked with his so-white-teeth-they-border lined-blue popping against his tan skin.

I took his callused hand in my delicate one and gripped back. "Ally."

"So, Ally, you new around here?" He asked, watching me carefully.

"Yep, just got shipped in today."

He smirked and chuckled through his nose. "Like in a box labeled 'This side up'?"

I laughed a bit. "With bubblewrap and everything." We stood there for an awkward moment.

"So, what's up with your eyes? They're, like, red."

Damn. I wish I could change my eye color but nada. "Contacts, smartass."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He smirked even more.

I stood up on my tippy-toes and got right up in his face. "Smartass." I told him, exaggerating the word.

"That's it!" He grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him and began running at human speed, knowing he was following closely behind. I jogged, well, to a vampire it was jogging, until I emerged from the forest to see a bunch of tan, hot, shirtless guys hanging around outside. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt Seth's arms wrap around my waist. "Gotcha." He whispered in my ear. Two of them came over to us when I noticed they all had the same tattoo on their right arms. I gulped. They looked rather intimating. And I know I'm a vampire but I have to pretend to be a feeble human to keep up the charade. I didn't want to scare him a way.

"Guys, relax. This is Ally." Seth introduced. "Ally, this is Jacob," He pointed to the one on the left, who was glaring at Seth with a pissed off face, but it was nothing compared to the guy on the right, who was so mad he was actually shaking. "And the one who looks like he has 'roid rage is Paul."

The one called Jacob gave Paul a look. "Calm down, man." He encouraged.

"She's a fucking bloodsucker that crossed the boundary line and you expect me to be _calm?" _He asked outraged.

"Dude, what are you talking about? She's normal." Seth shifted to stand in front of me to hide something from me or protect me, I didn't know which, but I could hear a tone of 'Shut-the-hell-up' in his voice.

"Seth, her eyes are red." Jacob pointed out.

"She has contacts." Seth defended. Paul was still shaking.

Jacob sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Contacts, Seth, how naïve are you? Look at her skin. She's as pale as the bloodsuckers. She's freezing cold." He determined, pressing a hand to my arm.

"So?"

Jacob turned his attention to me. "You ran here, right?"

"What about it?" I shrugged.

"How fast did you go?"

"I don't know. I don't have a speedometer."

"Did you go as fast as you could?" He tried again, his eyes boring deep into mine; it felt like he was watching my soul. "And don't lie." He demanded.

"Well, no."

"I didn't think so. Can you sleep?"

"Yes."

"Ha!" Seth cheered.

"Not so fast. And lastly, if you don't mind, may I have a look at your cell phone?"

"I don't have it on me." I lied quickly. Jacob gave me a look that said, 'I don't believe you so hand it over.' I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I forfeited my phone into his awaiting palm.

"Dude, she even has the bloodsucker's numbers in here." He held up my phone before tossing it back to me. I caught it and gave him a short, fake smile. I just noticed Paul was shaking like hell. Seth captured me around my waist again and dragged me back into the forest when I heard the sound of clothes ripping. Before me a dark silver coated wolf stood, growling and seething. His massive front paws knocked me on the ground. He was about to tear into my arm with his teeth when a new, calmer voice interrupted.

"Paul. Stop this right now. You are not to hurt her." He ordered. Paul growled again but got off of me and trotted, if I may, into the trees. He returned moments later in human form wearing a fresh pair of shorts. The one who ordered Paul away took my hand and helped me up.

"Thank you." I whispered, a bit afraid.

"My name is Sam Uley. Yours is?"

"Ally."

"Ally, what?" He looked at me with question.

"I don't have a last name." I told him.

"Oh? And why is that?" I felt like a kindergartner, the way he was speaking to me.

"I'm a vampire." I admitted.

"I knew it!" Paul roared triumphantly. "So why can't I attack her? After all, she did cross the line."

"Shush, Paul." Sam commanded. "The reason you can't attack her is because she is Seth's Imprintee."

Paul started shaking again. Jacob began shoving his back out of the forest, Paul's fist shooting out and punching trees as he left.

Seth grinned and put his arms around my waist again, hugging me from behind.

"I'm sorry, what is imprinting?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. I hated not knowing things.

"It means you and Seth have mated forever." Sam looked like he was waiting for the cheers to start. Seth spun me around and picked me up, kissing me. "I'll let you two have your privacy. And as of now, you're the only vampire allowed over the boundary line." Sam said before taking off for the grounds.

Seth and I stood there for I don't know how long, in pure ecstasy.

"I can't believe it. First Sam, then Jared, then Quil and now me! Who'da thunk it?" He beamed, keeping me close. "C'mon, you have to meet the others." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction Sam went. He led me toward a group of kids on the beach, who were sitting around a fire and laughing. It looked like a postcard. I was waiting for yellow script to say 'Wish you were here!' I stopped moving hesitantly. I was a vampire, they were werewolves and I was pretty sure I caught a whiff of human. I couldn't picture this going smoothly. "Well?" He gave my hand another tug.

"Are you sure about this Seth?"

"I'm not gonna let them bite you." He rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. I'm talking about the human down there. Vampire, remember?"

"I'll make sure that you're not near her." He compromised. "Oh, come on, Ally. Please?" He begged, his hands laced under his chin.

"Oh, fine." I let him take my hand again and drag me down to my own personal hell.

"Ya'know, for a vampire hard as rock, you're a big softie." He teased.

"Don't press your luck." I stiffened as we got closer to the camp fire. Seth wound an arm around my waist and I latched onto his side.

"Everybody, this is Ally. Ally this is, Quil, Jared," He pointed to a guy holding hands with a girl, "And that's his girlfriend slash Imprintee Kim. The rest is Colin, Brady, Embry and the one with the pissed off face is my sister Leah. And you remember Jacob." I gave them all a feeble wave.

"Great Imprintee, Seth, a bloodsucker, and not just any ol' bloodsucker. A Cullen." Leah growled.

I slipped out of Seth's arm and glared at her. "Watch it. I may be a bloodsucker, but there is no way I'm a Cullen, so connect me to them again and I'll personally make sure your life turns into a living hell." I hissed.

"Sorry, my ancestors already beat you to it." She smirked and gave me a fake smile similar to the one I gave Jacob before.

"Cause you can die? Yeah, you're not trapped inside of a body that can never have a child, never get married legally, and never grow up. Sounds terrible."

"At least you found a mate. I have to watch the love of my life hook up with my second cousin until the day I die."

"Hopefully for us, that'll be very soon. May I?" I snapped, bearing my venom-coated teeth. We stood there for a minute in a deep staring contest before I was about to position myself to lunge.

"Alright ladies, enough of that." Jacob's voice rang out like a bullet in the silence. He was grabbing Leah's shoulders and steering her away and I noticed vaguely that Seth was doing the same thing to me. Leah shrugged out of his grasp and turned her back on us.

"Bitch." I muttered, knowing she would hear. She whirled around to glare at me. "Am I wrong? I mean, you are a female dog and the term bitch has more than one definition."

Leah was about to get in my face before Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her away, towards the forest. Kim, the human girl, looked shocked and scared at the same time while everyone else stared at me in utter disbelief as I sat on a log next to Seth.

"Did I do something wrong?" I whispered in his ear.

"No. They're amazed. No one's ever stood up to Leah." He whispered back, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder. I got a whiff of Kim. Thankfully I wasn't hungry, so I shrugged it off and held my breath.

We chatted after the shock had worn off and everyone was laughing again. I heard footsteps approaching so I nudged Seth, who shrugged and murmured, "Don't stare." The people rounded to the front of the group, where I had initially come in. I saw Sam come in with a girl latched onto his left side.

"Emily, that is the vampire," Sam flinched when he said it, like he preferred saying _bloodsucker,_ "that Seth imprinted on, Ally." I stood up to shake hands with Emily, who was obviously Sam's Imprintee when I noticed why Seth told me not to stare. Emily had a pretty face but it was scarred by three long scars pulling the right side of her face down and a scar going down her arm.

"Hi, Emily." I smiled, focusing on her eyes hard without letting anyone know I was trying too hard.

"Hello, Ally." She smiled back before shaking my hand and sitting down with the rest of us. The group was making good conversation until it turned to the subject of me.

"You're new right? Cause I would've remembered seeing you before." Embry noted.

"Yeah I'm new. Just got in today."

"Why are your eyes red?" Brady, I think it was, asked.

I stiffened. "I don't see why that's any of your business."

"Aw, come one. Just tell me." He begged. God, this kid was ignorant.

"Brady." Seth said sharply, his tone full of warning. Well, that confirms that.

"Fine." He muttered.

Quil, I love this man, changed the topic. My head was screaming, '_THANK YOU!' _"Sam, you shoulda seen the way she stood up to Leah. It was amazing!" He enthused.

Sam gave me an impressed look. "Really?"

I shrugged modestly and nodded.

"Kinda would've liked to have seen that." Sam murmured. Emily scoffed and slapped his arm. "What?"

"I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it, but be considerate Sam."

I turned my attention away from them and onto the fire when my phone rang, quite loudly, from my boot. I glanced at the screen. Carlisle. I turned off the ringer.

"Who's that?" Seth questioned.

"No one."

"No one of importance or someone you don't wanna say who called?"

"Which one will keep me alive?" Seth gave me a sigh. "It's Carlisle."

"Phone." Sam demanded with a slight smirk on his face. I was about to shove it down my boot when Seth snatched it from my hand and tossed it to Sam. I gave him a look.

"Sorry." He mouthed, but he didn't look very sorry at all.

"Hello?" Sam said into the receiver. Everyone shut up and paused with baited breath. "It's Sam, Carlisle….Yes, we have Ally. Why?...Oh, did she now?

"Damn." I muttered.

"Whose coming to get her?...Okay, I will have someone meet him at the boundary line in five minutes. Have a nice night." Pressing the 'End' button, Sam tossed me my phone back.

"I'm going to be murdered tonight, aren't I?"

"Well, Carlisle was certainly not pleased." Sam retorted.

I moaned and buried my head in Seth's side.

"Come on, let's go to the line." Seth stood up and took my hand and pulled me up.

"Bye everyone. It was nice knowing you." I waved before walking hand in hand with Seth outside. When we got to the boundary line, Seth pulled me to his side and hugged me until a silver Volvo rolled up with a cloud of dust in its wake. The person inside rolled the window down.

"Get inside the car, Ally." The person, Emmett, snarled. I held up a finger to ask for a minute and kissed Seth for a long moment until Emmett slapped the steering wheel. "Get inside the Goddamn car right now."

Truthfully, I was a bit afraid of Emmett so I opened the backseat door, no way in hell was I sitting up there with him, and pecked Seth on the lips one last time before sliding in the Volvo. He sped away before I even shut the door.

"S-so, is this your car?" I asked nervously.

"No. Its Edward's so if you piss me off anymore than I already am and I do something to this car, it's on your head."

"Oh." I responded quietly.

"Yeah, oh. What the hell were you thinking? You had us worried sick!"

"I was _thinking_ that your family didn't want me there, I didn't wanna be there so I left. End. Of. Story."

Emmett ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed. "And the fact that you attacked Bella had nothing to do with it?"

I straightened. "Precisely."

"Bull. One hundred percent bull shit." He rolled his eyes as they locked with mine in the rear view mirror. "You felt guilty and ashamed so you left in hopes of finding someone that didn't know you did that and you wouldn't tell them and you thought we wouldn't find you."

I raised an eyebrow, freaked out about how right he was.

"I knew it." He laughed softly. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back. I was starting to get tired. "One last question. What's up with the tats?"

"That you don't need to know." I refused and closed my eyes, falling asleep faster than I thought I would.


	4. Chapter Four

Senses

Chapter Four

I was still asleep, mostly dozing, though I could hear everything going on around me as Emmett carried me in. I wondered what Edward was hearing from my head right now, hopefully nothing of importance. Or this. Having him hear this would be bad. My mental me is going to shut the fuck up now.

"Carlisle should I bring her upstairs?" Emmett inquired, referring to me.

Carlisle hesitated. "Yes but get her phone would you?"

I felt hands searching in my pockets before someone swatted his hand off.

"Idiot, girls always put their phones in their boots." A girl's voice, Rosalie's I think. It was far too calm to be Alice's. "Always in the boot and always on the side of the hand they write with." She reached into my left shoe and extracted my phone.

"Yeah, imbecile, always." Jasper mocked him. "This is the twenty first century, learn something."

The room's aura seemed to lighten for a moment and stay there.

"How long is she grounded for?" Someone, Esme I believe, broke the silence softly.

"Two weeks."

"But Carlisle, she attacked Bella." Emmett uttered.

"It's happened before, Em." Jasper reminded him quietly. "And we left." From what I could hear an argument seemed to be in the making.

"Two weeks." Carlisle stated firmly before leaving the room with a set of heels clicking after him. I could only assume it was Esme.

"She's quite a handful isn't she?" Bella sounded like she was smirking. God, I was longing to attack her, have the element of surprise and get a drop of blood in me. But no, I wanted information.

"Before, she thought that she'd be back in Italy in two weeks time. She thought we'd give in easily." Edward challenged.

"Well, we can't let that happen." Jasper laughed.

"I say we put up as much tolerance for her as we can. She'll realize this is her last choice. She'll realize were her only choice." Alice agreed.

"How?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Just be like, super-duper nice to her until she breaks and has a meltdown in her room." Alice explained.

"And she'll finally realize what a bitch she's been." Emmett muttered.

"Language!" Esme's voice called from somewhere off to the side. The kids, sorta, just ignored her.

"Emmett, she was just forced her, with this life-style shoved in her face, a new family pissing her off. She calm down and give her a break. I'm sure deep inside all that hatred and loathing is a girl that's actually not mean and cynical and violent." Everything in the room stopped along with all the breathing so I could be sure Bella never spoke like this. Awww, she just defended me. I might have to stop trying to kill her now. Oh, well boo!

"Bella, you don't understand, this girl-." Edward started before Bella cut him off.

"Oh, don't you patronize me Edward Cullen." She snapped. "I'm aware she attempted to kill me and I'm aware she wanted me for blood. It wouldn't be the first time. Now, I am in no mood for this crap, so take me home." She demanded. Emmett and Jasper laughed and started making whipping noises with mouths. "Oh, don't get me started on you two. You really wanna piss off an already pretty mad girl who's on her period? Ask Rose and Alice, it is no fun!"

The girls must've shaken their heads because the guys shut up.

"Eddie, has she been thinking about her tattoos?" Emmett asked, poking Edward with his finger, keeping careful grip on me. Seriously, I thought I was gonna have a finger imprint on my waist.

"Tats?" Alice perked up. "She has tattoos?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, she's been careful not to think of them." Edward responded. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm taking Bella home." And then he left with Bella trailing after him.

"God, he is whipped." Emmett chuckled. I started stirring. Now would be a good time for me to go to my room.

"She's getting antsy, Emmett." Rosalie observed. Oh, very good, Blondielocks.

Emmett must've nodded and carried me at super speed up to my room, pulling the covers down with one hand and settling me under them after taking off my boots. God, he really is a good big brother isn't he. Oh, dammit. That's two less people I can piss off. Well, this day is going fantastically. I could always bother the wolves. On second thought, no, no pissing off the wolves, they can actually _hurt _me. Although they can't considering I'm with Seth, meh, I'll figure this out tomorrow. Then a though occurred to me. I should go hunting. I was starting to get hungry. I crept out of bed and pulled on a pair of shoes. Shrinking myself down, I crawled silently in to the closet and slid open the passage door, going through it fast but quietly. I was in no mode to get caught. But Alice and Jasper were doing their own thing, quietly. Well, quieter than Emmett and Rosalie. I expected them to start breaking furniture soon. I rolled my eyes and finally left the passage, growing to five two. I went to the local gas station, because that's where creepy thirty-two year old perverts hang out at one in the morning.

"Hey, baby." The only one there called, drunk. "You looking for some fun?" I beamed and curled up next to him.

"Yeah, but I'm a newbie at this kinda stuff." I purred innocently. If there was one thing about the slimy gas station pervs is that they loved beginners.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, him voice thick with what he thought was suaveness that was going to get him laid. Please. He wasn't getting a kiss.

"Well, do you have any handcuffs?" I giggled and looked up at him from under my eyelashes, my eyes smoldering.

"I most certainly do little girl." My prey grinned and grabbed my ass before wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me inside to the bathroom. Once inside, he made a big show of handcuffing my hands together, I let him. Let the human have his fun. He was going to die anyway. Once he handcuffed me, he slapped my ass and began to take off his pants. It was perfect timing. I kicked him in the nose and the balls. I broke the handcuffs with ease. Marcus had tried them on my when they'd found me but hello, vampire? Really strong? Where the hell had you been?

"That's what you get for grabbing my ass-twice." I growled and bit him, my teeth sinking into his flesh. Granted creep wasn't my favorite flavor but I didn't have the heart to kill kids. Drinking human was amazing. I don't see how anyone could drink animals. It sounded repulsive. I sucked him dry and wiped my mouth with a bit of paper towel before depositing it into the trash bin. I wonder… I bent down next to perv, searching for his wallet. It was strapped to his ankle, dumbass drunk. Three fifty. Not too shabby. I pocketed his cash and put the wallet back on his ankle before stripping him, believe me, that wasn't pleasant and put my top askew, my shorts rolled up and my hair untamed with my eyes smiling. Just as a quick back up. These humans would believe anything. Now the only part left was to get back without getting caught. And I was an expert at that. Only that once, but I preferred not to think about that. I strutted back out of the gas station and once out of seeing range I ran back to the house, pulling off my shoes and closing the exit before shrinking myself to the smallest I needed to be to sprint up the passage thingeh. I slammed the passage shut and hurled myself into the bed, growing to the five foot three I was before I left. I made sure to drop the boots exactly the way Emmett had and put myself in a sleeping position. I evened out my breathing so it was deep and calm, not shallow and erratic. I was just falling asleep when I heard someone close the door.

**Author's Note: Three chappies and not one person asked about the tattoos. Not one. Oh, maybe because there is only six reviews! Damn it people. Review more because I see that so far I have had 217 people read the fricking story and have only six reviews. You people make me cry. Seriously though. If I don't have five reviews for this chapter, it's not going to get updated and it's going to wither and die. So if you want to read the rest of the story I'm making up as I go along, review. Because there is a pretty bad feeling when a writer feels their work isn't appreciated. You likey da chappies, I likey da reviews Now there are some days that you just don't wanna review but I implore those of you that read this to review it and didn't review to review because I'm Sirius. I'm not updating this until I have five.**

**Toodles,**

**Love, **

**Julie.**

**And thank you too all of my reviewers:**

**KatMorgana (My first reviewer ^^ and the only reviewer to review twice. You make me happeh with your reviews that make me smile.)**

**Cutie09soline (Not really anything helpful, but I appreciate the fact they took time out of their day to respond)**

**Leopard Sharingan**** (I'll make her interesting. She'll have several more close encounters with Bella.)**

**Fairytaleluver (I did ^u^)**

**Shinku no tamashi (Ohh, well thank you. And I did. *Is proud*)**

**Oh my lord. It's seven am. I really should publish this and go to bed now.**

**Good norning [Night and morning]**

**Love,**

**Julie**


	5. Chapter Five

Senses

Chapter Five

I woke up in the morning to find everyone but Emmett and Jasper gone. Running back upstairs, I changed into my favorite pair of shorts and this hoodie that has headphones built into the drawstrings. Grabbing my iPod, I plugged it in to the jack in the right pocket, pulled a rubber band over my wrist; anger issues, and jogged back downstairs. "I'm going to Seth's!" I called out but before I could reach the door Jasper blocked me from it.

"Not so fast, little girl." He smirked. My eyes flashed. "You're grounded for two weeks. That means: No phone, no tv, no computer, no iPod, and absolutely no Seth." He reached inside my jacket pocket and snatched my iPod from me.

"That's so unfair!" Yeah, I know. Cliché.

"Not to mention that Carlisle put us in charge and I saw you sneaking in last night." He bent down to my height and looked me dead in the eyes. "Two more weeks. The human you killed didn't deserve to die."

"You're one to talk." He growled. "I haven't killed a human since I got here." I lied, my mind whirling, trying to find a way out of this.

"Bullshit. Just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean I can't feel your emotions and your panic not to let me find out. And your eyes are bright red. They were almost black last night." Damn him. I brought my hand up to slap him but he grabbed my wrist and held it tight. "Don't even think about it."

I hissed and jerked my hand way. "Ass." I muttered as I stormed upstairs, making sure to stomp as I hard as I could and slammed the door tight. I heard someone's phone ring. Dick. Way to flaunt it. I shrunk myself down and crawled into the passage, snapping the rubber band. Fucking Jasper, fucking Emmett, fucking Carlisle, fucking asshole Edward, they can all go die in a hole for all the shits I gave. I sat with my knees to my chest, my fingers plucking at the rubber band furiously. I didn't feel the sting I would've if I was human but it was just an old habit from before I was changed to snap a rubber band whenever I got pissed off.

"Ally!" Jasper called, his voice signifying he was right down the hall. I cursed mentally and slithered to the door, shutting it quietly. "Nah, Alice. I don't see her, but I can feel her…nervousness and panic…..Look where?...in her _closet?_ If you say so." My closet door slid open and I immediately put it in reverse as silently as I could, not breathing, making sure to make no sound as I backed up, keeping my eyes in the direction I came, using my hand to feel behind me for the ledge to get out of the passage. Sliding the door up, I backed into something solid that felt oddly like legs. I glanced up to see Emmett towering over me with a smirk on his face. I glued on a cartoonish smile like Garfield did when Jon found him surrounded by the lasagna pans and beamed up at him.

"Nice try." He snatched my arm and pulled me to my feet, powering towards the living room, dragging me in tow. He let go of my arm and as I tried to go around him, he just moved with me. "You, couch, now." He ordered. I didn't feel like having the shit scared out of me today, so I obeyed and plopped on the couch as Jasper came in.

"Yeah, it worked. She's in the living room right now." I sent a leer his way. "I think I can handle a fifteen year old girl, Alice, Emmett's here too….So are we. See you later. Love you." He hit the 'End' button on his phone and joined Emmett glaring at me.

"You are…." Emmett started but trailed off quietly, at a loss for words.

"Such a handful." Jasper supplied.

"I never said it was gonna be easy having me here. I wanna go back home, so I'm going to try my damndest to leave." I pursed my lips and set my jaw.

"What about Seth?" Emmett pulled the guilt card. "How do you think poor Seth will feel when he finds out you're on a plane back to Italy?"

"I'll take him with me." Snap decision.

"To the Volturi?" Jasper laughed dryly. "You lived with them right? You're honest to God contemplating bringing a werewolf to Volterra? That's like bringing them a human and saying, 'eat it.' They'd kill him faster than you'd believe."

"I don't remember asking your opinion!" I shouted, bolting to my feet and glaring up at him, too pissed off to change my height.

Jasper didn't respond, neither did Emmett, but they just looked at each other. "Attic?" Emmett asked.

"Attic." Jasper confirmed, nodding. He easily lifted me into his arms, ignoring my protests to get away. Jasper put his hand on my thigh and let his grasp go slack for a second. I was about to take advantage of his momentary loss of grip when I felt far too tired to get up. So instead, I just settled myself in Jasper's arms and turned into him. I was almost out cold when I heard voices.

"You know, she's really not that horrible when she's asleep." Emmett observed.

"She looks far too innocent to be the Ally that was screaming at us just a few seconds ago."

"She looks far too innocent to be Ally, period."

That was all that registered in my brain before I passed out entirely, sinking into a peaceful sleep. I couldn't say the same from when I woke up. I awoke to a room full of shiny steel where the walls were supposed to be. I tried to punch through them, kick them open. Not even a single dent in the stupid reinforced steel. It was then I noticed there was no door. They locked me in! I was going to murder them. I took a deep breath, though I don't know why I would need to breathe, and let an enormous shriek erupt from my core. I don't even think they could hear me, because all that came back was an echo of my scream that hurt my ears. Stupid hypersensitive vampire ears, they heard everything and still pained me like a bitch. Then I paced, this thing had no windows, no doors, no anything! Nothing to keep me sane. Oh no. That was their plan. Keep me in here until I lose my mind.

'_Keep it calm, Ally. You're fine. It's not like the tore you apart and set you on fire. They're probably just going to keep you up here until you're willing to be nice and listen to them and follow their rules.' _

Ugh. That was even worse. I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home and be with my Alec. But then I would lose my Seth. And if I stayed then I would keep my Seth, but I might never see Alec again. Couldn't we just go half-way and live in Australia? But that would make me sparkle. My God, why must this love thing be so fucking difficult? Oh, wait. It's not like they're going to let me out anytime soon. Then came denial: I can't believe they had the nerve to lock me in this shithole of an attic. I was going to murder them the second I got out of there. Then more attempts to get out. I slammed my fist into the wall as many times as I could, trying to create even the littlest of dents. I kicked it hard, several sounds that manifested but nothing sounded like the wall groaning as it broke. I couldn't believe them! Then came the calm, but that didn't last long. Five seconds before I went back into escape mode. I hope that Carlisle comes home and finds out what his sons have done to me. I get that I was grounded but grounded does not imply imprisonment. Finally I just sat down on the floor and touched my cross tattoo. They thought I was a bitch now, they're gonna see how big of a bitch I can really be.

XxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: Hey people! You should be very thankful to Sololight, because she gave the fifth review that I had requested for me to update. So, give a big hand to her. And let's not forget the other people that reviewed:**

**Miss-Dimitri-Belikov, thanks for the enthusiasm. I'm glad you like it**

**Cutie09sofine, yes, yes he is.**

**KatMorgana, who has reviewed almost every chapter and helped me with some details, you rock. **

**Elidarling, I'm glad you like this. First OC Twilight story published on here. Hell, first Twilight story published on here in general.**

**Sololight, you were the fifth reviewer and you deserve a big hand for that! And I don't really like Bella. Too much of her. I much prefer the hotness that is Jasper. And Seth. I likey him too.**

**So, yeah. I also finally brought up the tattoo. If you think you're right about what they do, PM me and I'll tell you if you're right. The mention should've been a major hint.**

**Two hundred Awesomesauce Dollars to everyone who reviews! **

**Peace out.**

**Julie **


End file.
